Identification indicia for use with objects, and fabricated at least in part by the owner of an object, are well known and of various forms. One familiar form comprises a suitable holder containing a blank card which may be readily purchased, the user printing or writing his name or other indicia on the card and affixing the holder and contained card to the object, such as luggage, to be transported by a public carrier. Similar identification tags for use on other objects or animals are also well known. In many instances the identification is printed or written on available gummed paper, cards, etc. which are affixed to the object. In each of the forms, the user may apply his personal identification, insignia, design, or other, to material which is readily available. These, of course, are only exemplary and a myriad of other identification or other insignia have been employed such as painting or printing on an article, applying gold leaf lettering, etc.
Another prior art example is in the making of signs by the user from fabricated blank material which he may modify to suit his needs. U.S. Pat. No. 1,089,996 to Walker is exemplary of such material which is similar to "boards" boards"employed in obtaining prizes by chance. It comprises a screen-like grid covered on both sides by opaque paper which may be selectively punched out to form the desired insignia.